Hate That I Love You
by Serene Midnight
Summary: Love can come from anywhere. And when it comes, she is too stubborn to admit it. A story about how Prince Endymion met Serenity and fell in love with her, which takes place during the Silver Millenium.


**HATE THAT I LOVE YOU  
**

by _S_erene _M_idnight

***

"Love can come from anywhere. And when it comes, she is too stubborn to admit it. A story about how Prince Endymion met Serenity and fell in love with her, which takes place during the Silver Millenium."

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Prologue**

*****  
**

Once upon a time, there was a time called Silver Millenium and a prosperous faraway land, named Moon Kingdom.

The most outstanding place of the kingdom was the palace, where Queen Serenity and her daughter, Princess Serenity lived.

It was an impressive building surrounded by large gardens of all kinds of flowers. Its huge rooms were of silver, with marvel staircases. With such stunning treasures, nobody could not help but wonder: "What can one ask more from life?"

The Princess did not think this way. She hated to be a princess and longed for freedom. She always acted childish and there was no doubt that she was as stubborn as a mule. At a glance, she seemed rather arrogant and rude.

But beyond this immature appearance, she hid a golden heart and a kind nature. Deep down in her heart, she was a sensible person.

Her life was pretty much the same from day to day. She hated the daily routine and did not want to hear about her royal duties. Nobody could blame her. She often found herself thinking of how it would be to feel free for at least one day.

At the same time, lied the Earth Kingdom, with its future ruler, Prince Endymion. Apparently, he and the Moon Princess were different and did not have anything in common.

He always seemed to have his head on his shoulders and was rather conservative and self-confident.

Though, both of them had at least one thing in common: they were stubborn. Besides, Prince Endymion also hated the royal etiquette.

***

It was a beautiful sunny day of spring. The shrill cries of birds and the waving trees were not a good excuse for Princess Serenity to go for a walk.

Nevertheless, she didn't hesitated at the unpremeditated thought of getting rid of her duties for at least a few minutes and crept outside the palace.

However, these minutes developed into hours easily. Without even realising, the princess had receeded from the palace further than she was allowed.

She had been wandering through the forest for hours, but she did not really care.

She reached the forest and heard the sound of water. She figured out that it could be a lake or a river and made her way through the trees until she realised she was standing on a cliff. She reached the end of it and looked down: a waterfall! Not one of the highest, she thought.

At the same time, Prince Endymion was also strolling among the forest, the silence of the nature easing his mind, making him to forget about the stressful life he led.

The next thought to come on Serenity's mind was that she hadn't swum since she was a child. She exclaimed with joy, the moment when Endymion heard a sound, which was her voice, and decided to find out from where was it coming.

He mended his way through the bushes and, to his surprise, he saw a little girl up, on the cliff in front him.

"Is she crazy?"

The moment right after, he saw her taking her slippers off and before he could say anything, inhaling the scent of fresh air, she dived into the waterfall.

He waited a few seconds, hoping that she would be fine, but she did not came up to the surface. Endymion froze.

Without hesitation, he took off his coat and boots and threw himself into the water, against the waves.

He held his breath and dived to the sea bed. Grabbing the little princess, the prince brought her to the surface and left her lying on the shore.

For a moment, Endymion was struck by her beauty. In his whole life, he had met many beautiful girls, but none of them had such a fair complexion. With her wavy blonde hair, she looked like a goddess, as she was from another world.

"Hey... are you alright?"

The princess opened her eyes a little, to discover eyes of the bluest colour. Then, she fainted in his arms.

Endymion heard someone calling someone named _Serenity_.

"Serenity! Are you here?"

Was Serenity her name? If yes, someone was searching for her.

Endymion grabbed his clothes and quickly ran into the bushes. A blonde man came into sight. He was definitely one of her friends. The man hurried to the lying princess and shook her firmly.

"Serenity, are you alright?"

The princess opened her eyes. Had Motoki saved her life? But Motoki's eyes were dark. Had it been just a dream?

"Motoki... was it you?!", she whispered.

The blonde man did not quite understand what the princess wanted to say and didn't pay attention to it.

In the bushes, the Prince was listening carefully.

"Your mother, the Queen, is searching for you. You scared us, Princess!", Motoki exclaimed.

Endymion's eyes widened. He could barely hear what they were talking, but he was sure he had heard that man calling her _princess_. Was she the princess of the Moon?

However, at this moment, there was nothing he could do but return to his kingdom.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ _Here I am, with a new story. Don't worry, I will still coontinue my other story, OPL. Besides, this is a shorter one, no more than 10 chapters!  
_


End file.
